Mechanized Meyhem
by UNCHAINED BEAST
Summary: A Zoids Xover w Naruto. Basically, instead of ninjas, the ppl are trained to be zoid warriors. This story starts at the Zoid Battle Academy, where the squads really teams. Even if u havent heard of Zoids, read!


WELCOME ONE AND ALL, TO THE THING YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, FOR TODAY IS THE DAY YOU ALL HAVE BEEN DYING TO WITNESS!

Exactly what that this is I ain't sure…

Anyhoo, to the ppl I haven't scared off, this a crossover of my two fav animes, Naruto and Zoids! (applause from audience. Author bows)

To those of you who DO NOT what the heck Zoids are, not to worry! Only the characters from Naruto will be appearing, but the zoids from Zoids will (megan- No, really? Gifted one…). I assigned each character one of these beastly machines. If you ppl have no idea what they look like, type the name of the zoid in question in Google image search. Simple as that.

The list of teams and their zoids

Sasuke- Genosaurer

Naruto- Shadow Fox (hee hee)

Sakura-Dibison

Neji- Storm Sworder

Tenten- Red Gunsniper

Lee-Raven Raptor (not a Rev Raptor, but similar, with a Pile Bunker Unit )

Ino- Hel Cat

Shikamaru- Gun Bluster

Choji- Bear Fighter

Kiba-Command Wolf (Irvine version)

Shino-Double Sworder

Hinata- Raynos

Itachi- Berserk Fury

Kisame- Hammerhead

Deidara-Saber Tiger (a red one, NOT yellow…)

Sasori- Elephander

Temari- Desert Liger

Kankuro-Desert Liger

Gaara- Red Blade Liger

Orochimaru-Black Saber Tiger (maybe something else later…)

Kabuto- Gojulas

Iruka- Lightning Saix

Kakashi- Dark Spiner

Jiraiya- Gigagojulas

Tsunade- Mad Thunder

OCs

Azura Jaeger (pronounced YAY-GRR)- Liger Zero

Michiro Hiruma- Liger Zero X

And one more thing, the aforementioned OCs will make an appearance, but they are going to act as if they already know Naruto and the gang (although they only know a few ppl). Let the story BEGIN!

Chapter One- Well…That Went Nicely…I Think…

Welcome to the Elemental Countries, a place inhabited by mechanical beings known as zoids. Everyday, young warriors put their pride (and sometimes lives) on the line to prove they have the skill it takes to be called the best of the best in battle. Our story is about the warriors of Konoha, who are at the presents, working hard to graduate from the Zoid Battle Academy, and become respected in their own right…

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" an irate Iruka yelled after a fleeing Naruto. His Lightning Saix was one of the fastest land zoids, about to reach speeds of 325 km/hr. Firing a few shots from his long-range rifle, Iruka attempted to slow Naruto down in his ever-wily Shadow Fox, which had a few tricks up its sleeve…

"Can't catch me!" Naruto shouted as his Shadow Fox skidded on the ground to dodge the Saix's fire. Grinning, he pressed a few buttons and pulled a small lever-like switch. Smoke issued out from vents built into the body. The wind carried the smokescreen toward the Lightning Saix, blocking Naruto from view as the smoke continued to come out. He sniggered as he watched Iruka's face contort in anger and confusion on his communications screen.

"See ya at lunch, Iruka-sensei! Believe it!" he took one last second to look at the black cloud that have developed before deactivating the smokescreen. The Shadow Fox ran back to the Academy, where lunch was about to be in session.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Azura Jaeger sighed as she sat at an abandoned lunch table, eyeing the turkey medallions and "fresh from the box" mashed potatoes that was considered lunch. Poking it with her fork, she could have sword that it jiggled.

Azura had long hair the color of pure gold that fell to her waist even in a high ponytail. Her eyes were like glittering sapphires that hardly ever sparkled with laughter, as serious as she was with her studies. The clothing she wore certainly turned heads, as if her hair wasn't enough: she wore a silver tube top that was about as exposing as a bikini (midriff wise), along with black leather pants and silver boots.

At the age of 18, Azura was a prodigy zoid pilot from the Jaeger clan, whose bloodline ran rich with talent. Her zoid, none other than the Liger Zero, was in the hanger of her private Hover Cargo (not many ppl know this, but this is actually a zoid in itself, a snail type). It contained two bathrooms, space for four zoids, five bedrooms, and one control room. The rest of the student's zoids were in hanger separate from the main building where studies were conducted. The two buildings were two miles apart; whereas the main battle field was thirty (the diameter of the battle field is thirty also). Azura had a jeep to come and go whenever she needed, whereas other students needed a bus that ran on a scheduled time to get to their zoids. Azura's Hover Cargo also contained an ACS (armor changing system) for her Liger's other three sets of armor. More on that later…

"Can I sit here?" a voice chirped to Azura's right. The golden haired girl turned her head, hair swishing as her orbs of sapphire met slivery green.

The girl looked to be about 14 years old, and had short auburn hair with streaks of color as blue as Azura's eyes. She was wearing a red tank top that stated in white letters 'Ya, know, I've just decided: I don't like you very much'. Her shorts went down to her knees, black and baggy with numerous chains hanging off them. Around the young zoid warrior's neck was a black collar with a pewter skull placed like a gem. Looking at it made Azura grasp her own necklace, one of a pewter dragon with glittering rubies for eyes.

She smiled kindly for the first time in a while: although she was new to the academy, her studies and reputation were hard things to maintain and balance. Call it an art…

"Of course you can sit here, but tell me your name." She said as the girl took her seat to Azura's right.

"My name is Michiro Hiramu!" she said happily, holding her hand eagerly to shake. Azura's smile grew wider as she accepted the outstretched hand and firmly shook it.

"Um…can we sit here too?" another voice asked tentatively, as if the question would make Azura angry somehow. She looked up to see Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Tenten, Temari, and Kankuro.

Azura's eyes narrows slightly, and nodded. Ino let out the breath she had been holding in, and sat reluctantly next to Azura. After a minute of tense silence, Azura was getting tired of being stared at. She looked up, and found Ino in particular peering at her, as if she was trying to figure out if Azura was real or not.

"You're the one they call the Wildcat, aren't you?" she asked, envy lacing her tone. Azura smirked slightly at the mention of her newly acquired nickname, and nodded. She was one of few words.

Michiro, who had only arrived yesterday, blinked.

"Huh?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat to speak,

"Azura Jaeger, the girl sitting next to you, is called that because of her skill as a pilot. Her Liger Zero is one of the two Ultimate X, and when they work together, they are nearly unstoppable, especially since it can switch between different types of armor for different battle situations." He glanced nervously at Azura, who had her eyes closed while eating a gravy covered turkey medallion, appearing to have not had heard a thing Shikamaru said.

Michiro scratched her head.

"I have a Liger Zero X that had two sets of armor…how does that compare…?"

To everyone's surprise, Azura open her eyes and cleared her throat, causing them to jump slightly.

"The Liger Zero X is the result of when zoid mechanics tried to copy the original Liger Zero part for part. The thing is, no one knows where the Liger Zero came from. Some say it evolved from a Blade Liger with the help from an Organoid." Everyone smiled: some of the teachers had those dragon-like robots around whenever they were not assisting themselves in battle (fusing with the zoid core to make even an ordinary zoid an Organoid, one with a mind of its own…). Azura, and even Michiro, had one watching over their zoids at the moment.

"However," Azura continued, making everyone pay attention again, "The Liger Zero X was built to be faster and stronger than the Zero, and so it is, and unless the Zero is outfitted with special armor to increase its speed and firepower, it would take a miracle pilot to stand a chance against it. My rating?

Azura glanced at Michiro, who was hanging onto her every word wide eyed.

"A very good zoid, one of the best and one of a kind. If it processes an Organoid system, even I would have to watch my back more closely than usual."

"Hey Chi Chi-chan!" a voice called. Michiro turned her head to find her best friend, none other than Sasuke Uchiha, waving to her as he made his way to the nearly full lunch table. The two had known each other ever since they could walk. As he sat down next to her, Michiro punched him on the head, causing a bump to rise.

"How many times have I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT, TOMATO-FACE!" she yelled, causing the Wildcat to stick a finger in her ear to reduce the pain of having her eardrum nearly blown out.

"Oww…" Sasuke groaned, rubbing his head, but unfortunately, a certain bubblegum haired girl saw what Michiro did…

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" she roared, stomping up to Michiro, sleeves rolled back. Michiro's eyes went wide

"WOW! You're hair is sooo long and pink! Can I eat it?" she asked innocently, causing everyone at their table to anime fall. Sakura put her hands protectively over her head.

"No, you can't eat it! What are you stupid?"

Azura sighed: time for her to make a witty comment.

"Hey, is this the right to 'bare' arms?" she asked, bored as she pointed at Sakura's arms. Sakura forgot about Michiro for a moment. She put her face only two inches from Azura's, fists clenched

"YOU! They may call you the Wildcat, but I've been around a lot longer than you have, so show some respect!" she yelled, Azura twitching,

"Get your ugly face away from mine, _Sakura_…" she hissed, not caring that some of Sakura's spit was flecked on her face from her yelling. Michiro pumped her fist in the air,

"Yeah, get away from Bloo Bloo-chan! You're fight's with me, evil spawn of Barbie!" she declared, silvery green eyes flashing with excitement. _Bloo Bloo-chan?_ Azura thought, stunned that Michiro had called her by such an embarrassing nickname. Sighing, the golden haired girl stood up, and handed her empty lunch tray to Michiro just as someone else walked up. He had pale blue skin and dark blue hair that stuck up and black gill slits under his eyes: Kisame.

"Hey Haruno, is Goldielocks and the Carrotop botherin' you?" he asked casually, spitting out a toothpick he was chewing.

_GOLDIELOCKS?_ Azura's fiery temper was finally aroused. In one swift movement, she had drawn her fist back and smashed him squarely in the jaw. Kisame stumbled back, now spitting a globule of blood on the previously discarded toothpick as he felt his jaw broke. Before he could react, he felt a boot heel hit him in the gut, causing him to double over and gasp for breath. Meanwhile, Michiro was hitting Sakura repeatedly with Azura's lunch tray.

"Stupid. Pink. Haired. FREAK!" she hit Sakura for each word said, until the bubblegum haired girl slumped to the ground, unconscious. Cackling madly, she pull out a black Sharpie and started drawing a rabid squirrel on Sakura's face.

"Hey."

Michiro looked up to see Azura looking down at her sternly.

"Can I borrow that when you're done?"

Michiro grinned evilly,

"Sure ya can! Just hang on a sec!"

After many drawings of dead bunnies, clouds, rainbows, and multiple scars, Michiro handed the marker over to Azura. She knelt down beside an unconscious Kisame and began to draw dead fish with Xs for eyes, writing things like 'wash me' and 'I'm looking for a gay lover to satisfy my sick and twisted desires'. Michiro looked over Azura's shoulder, and began laughing hysterically. Azura had to grin too, but that led to chuckling, then, unable to hold it in, laughter as hysterical as Michiro's.

But at that moment, Azura heard footsteps headed in their direction, and immediately put on her poker face as another better-known Academy student came to investigate. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt with 'Iron Maiden' emblazoned on the front. He wore a pair of black jean with a pair of black boots. His red eyes stared half amused at the scene in front of him. He took a hand and swept his bangs out of his eyes, the rest of his ebony hair being tied in a low ponytail. He was the pilot of the other Ultimate X, a tyrannosaurus zoid that had red eyes, and light mauve armor. Six long saw like blades placed on mechanical arms able to be moved and rotated in any direction: the Berserk Fury. And its pilot was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Well well well…whats going on here?" he knelt by Sakura and examined her graffieted face. Sasuke clenched his fists so hard he felt his knuckles pop due to the intense pressure, but he kept his hateful gaze on his older brother, whose Berserk Fury always beat his own Genosaurer brutally in combat. Although the Fury used to be a Genobreaker, and before that, a Genosaurer like Sasuke's own, it had power Sasuke had yet to earn. When Itachi was thirteen, his Genosaurer had already been a Genobreaker for five years. The Breaker evolved soon after that. Itachi was in his final two years at the Academy, and was the hottie that was untouchable, whether on the battlefield or off it.

"Who drew this?" he asked, pointing to a creature that had invaded half of Sakura's face, and appeared to be eating her eye and foaming at the mouth. Michiro raised her hand.

"I did! It's a rabid squirrel! RAWR!" she exclaimed, trying to imitate the foam using milk. Itachi raised an eyebrow, and his wandering eyes found Kisame's body. Them his red eyes found a pair of silver boots, then a pair of perfect legs (in his opinion). Azura glared as his eyes continued to travel slowly up her figure. The Uchiha prodigy smirked as he saw her slightly reddened knuckles. Kisame sure had a hard head.

"Are you the one who did this to my teammate?" he asked smoothly, making his way slowly to Azura. The Wildcat stiffened: she hated stuck up snobs.

"Yeah, and you try anything funny and your next." She said in a low threatening voice, getting into a battle position. Itachi stopped and chuckled,

"Just checkin' you out, babe. No need to get offended…"

Azura growled slightly and stiffened,

"Go. Away." She hissed. Itachi put his hands up defensivly, but there was a look in his red Sharingan eyes (B/c of contacts ) that suggested he was humoring Azura.

"Very well…but we shall meet again." And with that, turned around and walked calmly out of the cafeteria. Azura didn't relax until he was gone from her sight. Letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in, she made her way back to Michiro, stepping right on Sakura as she passed by.

"Hey, lets be friends!" Michiro cheeped happily, as if nothing happened. Azura looked her squarely in the eye, staring at the auburn haired girl for at least a minuet. Michiro held her gaze, and was beginning to feel nervous before Azura's face broke out in a wide grin,

"Sure!" .

Suddenly, a deep voice caused them to jump, totally ruining the moment

"Michiro, what the heck did you do?"

The whirled on their seats to find a boy with hair the color of blood and eyes greener than grass with the symbol for love painted on his forehead. Gaara of the sand was currently standing on a still unconscious Kisame, who was starting to awaken. Groaning, Sharky creaked open his eyes to find Gaara still standing on his chest.

"Oi! Geroff me!" he grunted, finding it hard to talk with a broken jaw. Gaara merely looked down on him,

"Why?" he asked plainly, as if it wasn't plainly obvious. A throb mark appeared on Kisame's forehead.

"JUST GEROFF!" he roared, blood dribbling down his chin. Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Fine." And with that, stepped off to join his girlfriend, Michiro. Azura sighed, it was gonna be one interesting year!

Oops, forgot to mention Gaara is dating Michiro (dodges chainsaw thrown by a fangirl). But as us horseback riders say when face with a tough jump, JUST GET OVER IT! Well, Deidara and Azura are REALLY close, sorta dating but not really…but aside from read and review, I have naught else to say!

**THE UNCHAINED BEAST HATH SPOKEN!**


End file.
